Work machines such as motor graders, excavators, mining shovels, backhoe loaders, wheel loaders, track type tractors, wheeled tractors, track type loaders, compactors, and the like are used for operating on dirt and other materials. Typically, work machines may be configured to perform various work cycles. For example, the compactor typically has specialized compactor wheels used to compact waste materials or refuse.
In the operation of modern day landfills, it is imperative to obtain maximum compaction of the material deposited in the landfills to utilize their available capacity to its fullest extent. To that end, a relatively specialized machine has been developed to break up and compress the refuse and is commonly known as a landfill compactor. A typical compactor has specialized wheels that have a plurality of individual teeth that extend radially from a cylindrical drum. The teeth are separated from one another to localize the pressure, exerted by the weight of the machine, on the ends of the respective teeth. In doing so, more pressure is applied to the material under foot to thereby increase the amount of compactive force applied by the machine.
One problem associated with landfill compactors is the tendency for the wheel assembly to catch material on the teeth and entrain it about the adjacent axle assembly as the machine traverses the landfill. Wire, which is very often disposed of in landfills, is a particular problem. Typically, the inner row of teeth will snag the wire and carry it around the axle. As the movement of the machine continues, the wire will at some point in time become entrained about the axle, trapping all kinds of other debris which will eventually become packed into all the areas in and around the frame and the axle of the machine. Not only does this packing of material interfere with the proper operation of the machine, in some cases preventing proper axle oscillation, it also can create wear to the structure of the wheel assemblies and seals. The primary means of alleviating this situation is by removing the machine to a maintenance work area, removing the wheel assemblies, cutting the wire and debris away with a torch and manually removing the debris from the axle and frame. This is not only a costly, labor intensive exercise, but the machine is taken out of operation while this maintenance is performed. Ultimately, this can greatly increase the cost and inefficiency of the overall landfill operation.
In order to alleviate this problem, several different cutting devices have been added to the axle and/or wheel assembly to cut the debris as the wheel rotates. While this has been known to work in some applications, the additional components increase the overall cost of the machine. Also, the efficiency of the cutting mechanism is highly variable, requiring some periodic, debris-removal maintenance anyway. Further, the cutting mechanism eventually becomes worn or broken and the machine must be taken out of production while maintenance to the cutting mechanism is performed.
Positioning of the teeth over the cylindrical drum in a manner to reduce the tendency of refuse from falling from the wheel toward the frame and axle is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,687,799 to Greenfield, et al. that issued on Nov. 18, 1997.
Further, it is known from U.S. Pat. No. 5,733,020 issued on Mar. 31, 1998, to McCartney, et al. to use a guard member for inhibiting wire, cable, and the like from entangling the axle assembly of a machine wheel. McCartney teaches the use of a guard member secured to the vehicle axle assembly between the wheel and the body of the vehicle. McCartney also teaches that the guard member should have a radially outer portion defining an arcuate surface which lies adjacent the rim of the wheel and follows the curvature of the wheel. McCartney suggests that this structure will prevent wire, cable, and the like from passing between the guard member and the wheel. McCartney specifically teaches an apparatus for directing refuse to fall between the guard member and the body of the vehicle.
Accordingly, the art has sought an apparatus and method of preventing refuse from wrapping around the axle of the work machine which: deflects refuse from falling onto the axle or between the guard assembly and the frame; reduces wear and damage to structural members; eliminates the need for cutting devices; reduces the need to take the machine out of operation for the purpose of maintaining the axle protection system; and is more economical to manufacture and use.
The present invention is directed to overcoming one or more of the problems as set forth above.